Se me olvido
by TsugiriNana
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de alguien del equipo 7 y todos menos un chico rubio torpe lo han recordado...


**SE ME OLVIDO.**

-"¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?"…-

El día comenzó normal a mi parecer, no había nada raro solo lo habitual una misión algo aburrida con el grupo, de ahí en mas no me pareció un día especial.

Me levante como siempre, me cambie, comí algo y salí. En la entrada a Konoha me esperaba Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan y Sasuke. Normal como siempre, partimos hacia nuestra misión y durante todo el camino estuvo tranquilo hasta que de pronto Sasuke me llamo, iba atrás en el grupo. Fui hasta él y le mire preguntándole.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sasuke?-

Él me miro, serio y frió como siempre, sin embargo su semblante cambio y extrañamente me sonrió y me pregunto.

-¿No hay algo que quisieras decirme?-

Yo le mire algo confundido y también intrigado por su comportamiento, y por mas que buscaba en mi mente no se me venia nada a la mente que pudiera decirle, así que simplemente respondí.

-No, para nada Sasuke ¿Por qué?-

De pronto estaba tumbado en el suelo y sobándome la mejilla.

-¿Y ahora?...-

Sasuke me había dado un buen puñetazo, lo cual hizo que cayera y el simplemente siguió caminando indignado.

-¡¿Por qué me golpeaste, Sasuke?!-

Le pregunte una ves que me incorpore, me enfade claramente pero aun así no le iba a golpear, sabia perfectamente que no seria capaz de tocarle. Él solo me miro y me llamo como siempre.

-Porque eres un ¡uzuratonkashi!-

Deacuerdo, si me enfade pero aun así no entendí el por qué me había golpeado y llamado así. El día siguió igual, Sasuke no me dirigió ni una sola mirada en toda la misión. Sakura también me miraba algo extraño y Kakashi de cierta forma igual, mientras yo seguía sin entender el motivo de aquellas miradas.

El silencio fue brutal, cruel y muy profundo durante toda la misión y también de regreso a la aldea. De igual modo nunca me atreví a preguntarle ni decirle nada más a Sasuke. Finalmente el se fue directo a casa. Yo seguía intrigado por lo de antes así que decidí preguntarle a Sakura.

-Oye Sakura, tú sabes ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba así conmigo?-

Ella me miro y también parecía enojada, igual me pego una cachetada.

-¡Órale! Y ahora ¿Qué les pasa? Tú también-

Ella solo se dizque disculpo y me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Eres un poco tontito ¿verdad? ¿Acaso no sabes que día es hoy?-

Me miro molesta, confusa… a decir verdad no tenia idea de cómo lo hacia. Yo solo le mire igual que mire a Sasuke y le respondí.

-Pues la verdad, no, no se que tiene de especial este día.-

Ella solo suspiro y me dijo algo que yo debí sospechar desde un principio. Después de obtener de ella su respuesta, se marcho y yo me quede un momento ahí, enfadado conmigo mismo.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?-

Al final termine caminando con el rostro bajo, cosa que casi nunca hago pero esta ves si que lo hice, había olvidado una fecha muy pero muy importante para mi y mi mejor amigo. El cumpleaños de él, de quien de ser mi rival mas odiado también termino siendo mi mas grande amigo y compañero.

Mi camino sin rumbo me llevo a la orilla del lago, de pronto una imagen de mi pasado vino a mí.

-Aquí fue…-

Hablando para mi pude recordar aquel día en que conocí a Sasuke, en un principio nos dirigimos una mirada de odio pero después comprendimos que tal vez seriamos algo mas que solo rivales.

-¿are?-

Mire hacia el cielo, comenzaba a lloviznar y de pronto comenzó a llover aun mas fuerte pero eso no me molesto, ya antes me había enfermado y ahora creo que podría cuidarme solo. Más no quería regresar, algo me impulso a caminar más allá de lo que tenía que caminar, bajo la lluvia y totalmente empapado fui a dar al campo de entrenamiento… el primer campo de entrenamiento que vi.

Sumido en mis pensamientos apenas levante la mirada pude ver a Sasuke, se encontraba sentado frente al lago, su mirada reflejaba algo que creo que jamás había visto en él… parecía sumamente triste y yo entendía el por qué. Así que solo sonreí y me le acerque.

-gomen nasai… Sasuke-

Él únicamente siguió ahí sentado y ni siquiera me miro, solo siguió ahí pero si me respondió.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

Un impulso me llevo a abrazarle por la espalda, hincándome y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, sollozando sobre su cuello. Sin saber que decirle, había sido un tonto al no acordarme de la fecha mas importante para él, sabia perfectamente lo que significaba y lo que se sentía que alguien olvide tu cumpleaños, yo mejor que nadie sabia lo que era sentirse olvidado.

-Sasuke… en verdad, discúlpame… se me olvido, lo siento-

Casi no podía hablar, el nudo en mi garganta que provocaba mi llanto no me lo permitía. Él no me hablo, pero poso su mano sobre las mías, suavemente y acariciándolas… note claramente que dejo escapar un par de lagrimas ya que estas cayeron a mis brazos; de pronto me sentía feliz, me sentía un poco mejor al saber que Sasuke no me odiaba (de nuevo).

-Baka… no tienes por qué llorar-

Al final me hablo pero no como siempre, sino con un tono de voz mas suave. Giro para quedar frente a frente, yo aun seguía con mi rostro húmedo y no solo por la lluvia. Sasuke limpio mis ojos y acaricio mi mejilla, mirándome y sonriéndome.

-Sabía que lo recordarías de algún modo, así que gracias-

Me sorprendí al oír eso de él, nunca, nunca en su vida me había agradecido algo a mi, me sentí muy feliz. Así que le mire aun abrazándolo por el cuello, lo acerque mas a mi.

-Bueno, creo que ya tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños-

sonreí sonrojado y suavemente posee mis labios sobre los suyos, al parecer a él no le molesto para nada ya que rápidamente siguió mi beso haciéndolo mas profundo, empujándome un poco resbalamos, cayendo al pasto húmedo, él sobre mi, besándome y acariciándome dulcemente.

Pensamos en hacerlo, ahí y en ese momento. Lo pensamos mucho pero finalmente no lo hicimos, simplemente no quería darle todo de mí en ese instante además de que bajo la lluvia probablemente lo haría enfermar… de nuevo.

Paseamos juntos un rato y al final, dándome un suave beso de despedida me dejo en mi casa y se marcho. Al parecer pude enmendar el error más grande, en ese momento, que había cometido.

Sasuke me gustaba, era mi rival, era mi amigo y también era la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo.


End file.
